


Manuscript

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [88]
Category: Girls Against Boys (2012)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Flirting, Girls' Night Out, Murder, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: After introducing herself to her newest coworker, Shae drags her out of the backroom. She invites a flustered, shy Makenzie to hang out with her by the riverside. Shae's ringed fingers dip into the water, tracing Makenzie's arm in obviously flirtatious circles.





	Manuscript

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy warnings with violence and abuse and noncon if you decide to watch this movie. Shae and Lu were so so interesting and I lived for them taking out rapists and bad guys, and I loved the twist at the end with Shae being just like Lu deep down. Any thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

088\. Manuscript

*

After introducing herself to her newest coworker, Shae drags her out of the backroom. She invites a flustered, shy Makenzie to hang out with her.

Outside of the university campus, right in town, there's a riverside midnight showing of Jaws.

They change into their swimsuits — Shae in a two-piece, lemon yellow bikini and her date in a one-piece — joining everybody else hollering, lazily draping themselves on black, inflatable pool rings.

Shae's ringed fingers dip into the water, tracing Makenzie's arm in obviously flirtatious circles.

One of the men nearby snickers with his friend, getting close enough to tip over Mazenkie's inflatable, sending her into the freezing-cold water.

He wetly high-fives his friend, raising an eyebrow intrigued when Shae bats her eyelashes.

She kills him a little after three thirty in the morning, while they're on a late night coffee run.

It's not just the fact that his hand grazed her ass a few too many times — he didn't respect women, and more importantly, he bullied _her_ Mazenkie.

Lu would have wanted it like _this_ , Shae realizes fondly, smearing a fresh, bloody handprint against her calf. She bends down, unstrapping her lilac-satin high heels and tossing them into the ditch.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
